Hino Akane
(Kelsey in the English Dub, "Glitter Force") is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. An unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Her family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and she often helps out there. In school, she is part of the volleyball team. She was born in Osaka and thus speaks in the Kansai dialect, like Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is , or Glitter Sunny in the Glitter Force dub. She controls the power of Fire. Personality Being born and raised in Osaka, Akane speaks in the Kansai dialect, and refers to herself as "uchi" instead of the usual "watashi". Her catchphrase is "aka~n", the Kansai equivalent of "dame da" or "This won't do". She is also fond of saying "uchi no deban ya!" or "It's my turn now!". She possesses a boyish personality, often reflected in the way she stands or sits. However, she seems to love cute things, and has an especially soft spot for gorillas. Akane is a passionate girl who loves making others laugh. The first impression she gives is that of the class jokester, always full of puns and jokes to make her classmates laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Her friends see her as an interesting girl who always manages to make them laugh. She has a habit of speaking her mind, which can get a little out of hand sometimes, such as when she introduced Nao, Reika and Yayoi to Miyuki as being a "female gang leader", "Miss Popular" and "crybaby" respectively, causing visible discomfort to the three. Yayoi, with her crybaby personality and fascination with superheroes, is often the target of Akane's jokes. However, there does not seem to be any ill meaning behind the teasing, and the other girls seldom take offence. Despite all the teasing, Akane is extremely loyal to her friends. She also has a tendency to act before she thinks. For example, when she witnessed Cure Happy being defeated by an Akanbe, she remembered how Miyuki had helped her out, and immediately went to help Happy even though she had no chance of winning against the Akanbe. Her strong wish to help her friend earned her the Smile Pact and allowed her to transform into Cure Sunny. With regards to being Pretty Cure, Akane was initially against the idea, turning down Miyuki's bold invitation. When she did become a Cure, she seems quite cool about the whole idea, ready to do her best in battle, though not overwhelmingly enthusiastic like Miyuki or Yayoi. Similar to Nao, she does not understand why Miyuki and Yayoi are so hyped up about being "superheroes", and gave Miyuki a cool reception when she insisted on the group coming up with a signature phrase. Ironically, though she loves to make puns, she was initially embarrassed by the ones made in her own Cure introductory speech. In terms of sports, Akane is excellent at volleyball, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. She aims to become the ace attacker of the school volleyball team, and comes down hard on herself when she is unable to perform well. She is also an independent girl, as she told Miyuki that she does not normally allow others to help her out, but gave Miyuki a chance to help her with volleyball training due to her enthusiasm and willingness. She can also be extremely focused, as she turned down Miyuki's offer to become Pretty Cure (or "kiripura" as she mistakenly calls it) as she wanted to focus on her volleyball training. Akane's family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and it is probable that Akane enjoys cooking. History Meeting Miyuki When introducing herself to the class Akane makes a joke about her name. Also introducing the future Pretty Cures names and personal's. Helping to remove the nervousness away from Miyuki and from that day forward Miyuki depends on Akane for explaining anything that comes new to her. Becoming Cure Sunny The first time Akane hears about Candy was in Episode 1, when Miyuki mentions it to her. In the next Episode, Miyuki further explains about the Pretty Cure and Candy and tries to get her to join in. Later in the episode, Wolfurun appears, and collects negative energy from the people playing on the field, including Akane. When Cure Happy fails to hit the Akanbe with Happy Shower and is helpless, Akane "wakes up" from her native state and tries to defend Cure Happy, despite not having the power to do so. Her strong will for friendship caused an "explosion" and Akane finds herself in a realm. Candy mentions she proved herself worthy of being the next Pretty Cure and Akane proceeds to transform into Cure Sunny. In the battle, she hits Akanbe with Sunny Fire, and purifies it. Cure Happy/Miyuki was happy for Akane/Cure Sunny to become the 2nd Pretty Cure. In Episode 6, they succeeded in bringing together the Pretty Cures and when asked Candy what to do, Candy was paralyzed and said she don't know shocking everybody. Just then, a book flew in, and like in Episode 1, the book crashes in her face and Pop, Candy's big brother, comes out (and in the right time) to tell the Pretty Cures what their destiny is. He gives the Decor Décor to the girls and showed them the Magical Library. He tells the story about the Bad End Kingdom. In Episode 7, she collected another Cure Decor for Decor Décor. In Episode 8, Miyuki switched her mind with Candy and the Pretty Cures tries to make sure Candy doesn't go wrong. At the end of school, they get mad at Candy that she ran away. When they encountered a Akanbe and all of the Pretty Cures were stuck, Miyuki transforms in Candy's Body into a new Cure, Cure Candy in Candy's body. In Episode 10, last night, she found her father broke his back and when they got to the hospital, the doctor said it'll take a week to heal which is a bad time because the Mayor was coming soon to the restaurant. Akane volunteered to cook for the mayor and start practicing. She invited the Pretty Cures to her families restaurant which was named after her. She introduced her brother, Hino Genki when he came in and quite embarrassed her. When he tasted the Okonomiyaki, he said that it was different from their fathers and heard he has a secret ingredient. Akane determined to find the ingredient and couldn't the mayor. The girls helped her finding various of ingredients and couldn't find it. She visited the hospital to ask for the secret ingredient, he insulted her making an argument and left. Her mom seeing her in depression, told her the story of her first Okonomiyaki that was burnt but delicious. Akane not realizing what she was saying continued making the replica of her fathers okonomiyaki. At a Food fair where Akane's family (excluding Daigo) and the Pretty Cures were setting up the stand, Wolfrun came and absorbed everyone's happiness, the Pretty Cures attacked but were stuck. Wolfrun then insulted Akane's okonomiyaki that he ate saying she won't make the same as her dad. Angered by this, Cure Happy said she put all her feeling into it causing Cure Sunny to remember her parents words and realize the secret ingredient was her feelings. She gathered her determination and cheerfulness and got all the Pretty Cures out, did a special fire punch on the Akanbe and purified it with Sunny Fire. When the Mayor came, he was impressed with the Okonomiyaki she made. Daigo finally was better and came to the restaurant and when she finally found out the secret ingredient and asked, she said it was a secret to get even from the hospital and with a smile. In Episode 12, all the Pretty Cures get new power called tiara mode. With it, she uses their first group attack, Rainbow Healing. In Episode 13 and 14, the Pretty Cures went to a class trip to Kyoto and Osaka. In Kyoto, everyone got good fortunes except for Miyuki for her fortune is "Great Curse" and encounters many bad things happening to her and her friends making her happiness go to its limit. When Akaoni came and made a blue-nosed akanbe with a bad fortune, it made Miyuki's luck worse and lost her Smile Pact to activate Rainbow Healing and blames herself and her curse for her friends injuries, but the Pretty Cures said that they were blessed around her and Cure Happy now happy and found her Smile Pact and together defeated the Blue-nosed Akanbe. After the fight, Miyuki thanked her friends for having her luck and happiness back and saw a couple of Maiko and took a picture with them making it the best thing that happened to Miyuki. When Miyuki and the Pretty Cures visited Osaka next, Akane mentions she was born in Osaka and talk about the food in the city. They plan to go to Kyoto Castle, Nakanoshima, and the Tennouji Zoo. Visiting Kyoto Castle, Candy asked Miyuki and Yayoi to tie her hair resulting being separated by Akane, Nao, and Reika. They met tourist and went around Kyoto to the places the Pretty Cures planned. They visited the Tower and looked out the window until Majorina appeared and turned the tower into an Akanbe with Miyuki,Yayoi and Candy trapped and shaken. Luckily, Cure Sunny, Cure March and Cure Beauty used the butterfly decor and tired the Akanbe until they got the girls out and defeated the Akanbe. They went to eat takoyaki and went back with their classmates and went home happily. In Episode 17, Akane and Miyuki entered a manzai competition with Akane's favorite comedian duo, the Fujiwara. At the contest, the Pretty Cures met the Fujiwara with Akane excited to meet them. Fujiwara think them great comedians and suggest they enter the show. When they were on, they saw all of their whole family and got stage fright. When they did the act, it gone haywire, but the people laughed because they thought it was an act. When the Fujiwara came in, they were enchanted by Majorina making them not funny. Majorina then absorbed Fujiwara and the people bad energy. The Pretty Cures fight the Akanbes, but were "under" the Akanbe and stuck. When Majorina said laughter is useless, Fujiwara woke up and defended laughter. The Duo then do a joke that the Akanbe laughed causing to fell on his head which free the girls. Sunny then unleashed Sunny Fire at the Red Akanbe and all the Pretty Cures used Rainbow Healing on the Blue one. When it was over, The Fujiwara thanked them Akane asked the Fujiwara to keep their identidies secret. Later on tv, The Fujiwara imitated the Pretty Cures, making Akane embarrassed as she is in a somewhat crazy expression. In Episode 20, Miyuki and Akane were turned invisible and had to go through school without anyone know the magic. Last Decor In episode 23, Pop came back when Miyuki was looking up her window and crashed on her head again. Pop came back to tell the Pretty Cures that they have one more Decor to revive the Royale Queen. When they told him about Tanbata festival, Pop told them a holiday they celebrate from Märchenland that the natives laid out candles and wished on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus would grant their wishes. The girls began to hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree and Miyuki decided to use the Star Decor piece as part of the decorations. When they went to the Park to see the stars, an akanbe attacked and the Pretty Cures managed to defeat it and get the last Decor, but was quickly stolen by Joker and he kidnapped Candy and disappeared while his laugh echoed and the Pretty Cures called out Candy's name. Going to Bad End Kingdom and Pierrot's Revival The Pretty Cures were sad about Candy's kidnapping. Miyuki discovered they still have one Decor they used for the tanabata decoration and decided to go to Märchenland to go to go to Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy and the Decor Decor. When the Cures traveled to Märchenland, there were no one around and Joker appeared to fight them. The Pretty Cure transformed, but were defeated by him and have their Bad energy absorbed because he needs the Cures Bad Energy so Pierrot could revive and left with the Cures hopeless. The Cures don't know what to do and Miyuki suggest they separate to think about what is most important to them. When Miyuki and the gang were by themselves and each think about it, they read the tanzaku that Candy had written about them. With their resolve strength, the girls united and prepare to venture to the Bad End Kingdom and promise to rescue Candy and and everyone will return home safely. When they went to Bad End Kingdom, the commanders, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina and Joker were waiting for them. Cure Sunny battles Wolfrun while the other battles the commanders and Happy go rescue Candy. All the Cures were almost defeated, but when they remembered their promise, the Pretty Cures pumped their adrenaline and powers defeating Wolfrun. As the Cures united and put the last Decor, they find the Decor Decór doesn't seem to do anything with all the Decors inside, Emperor Pierrot reveals himself. Just as the Cures are overwhelmed by Pierrot's power, the Decor Decór glows and the Cures are contacted by the Queen of Märchenland, who grants them the power of the Princess Candles, allowing them to evolve into their new Princess Forms and defeat Pierrot. Going back to Märchenland The Cures traveled back to Märchenland and met Royale Queen (and surprised that she was big). Unfortunately she was still in stone and nothing happened. When they got out of the castle, Miyuki and the girls met the first inhabitants they meet were the soldiers, but were scared of the girls because were human. Pop turned the cures into fairies. Miyuki thought they should add a signature phrase behind their sentences like Candy and made the phrases for them. While Pop researched why the Queen wasn't revived, Candy, and the other Cures decided to take a tour around Märchenland. They saw characters from stories and doing the scenes from the stories like Red Riding Hood and Ali-Baba and the 40 Thieves. While Pop was researching in the library, the girls were enjoying the sights of the village. When they arrived at a house made of candies, they went to eat it. Puss wanted to get a candy and Miyuki tried to helped him until she sneezed causing everyone to revert their human forms. The fairies were afraid at first but Miyuki gave Puss the candy he tried to get and soon the fairies realize they are nice and accepted them. They heard about the Miracle jewels from the fairies that they would grant any wish. Candy said that Joker was talking about them when she was captured. Suddenly, Wolfrun appeared for the Miracle Jewels and absorbed the bad energy from the Fairies. The Pretty Cures transformed and Wolfrun used the super red nosed Akanbe and it was too powerful for the Cures and almost defeated, but heard the fairies despair and stood up again. Suddenly the Princess Candles reappeared again and they transformed to Princess Form. They defeated the Akanbe using Rainbow Burst and it released two Cure Decor pieces. After Wolfurun retreated, the girls heard Royale Queen's voice and headed back to the castle. Royale Queen was speaking through telepathy and explained that the original Cure Decor pieces which was supposed to revive her was instead given to Pegasus, so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informed them that Pierrot is still alive and they had to gather more Cure Decor pieces to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encouraged everyone to work harder and revive Royale Queen. They then said goodbye to the fairies as the girls and Candy returned to the human world. Back in Earth, It was summer and Miyuki and Candy don't know what to do. She got a call from Akane and invited her to the beach. But when she got there, she realized Akane tricked her into helping her work in the restaurant on the beach which she accepted. Next door was Nao doing a ice shave stand and soon started rivalry between them. Then next episode Miyuki explained a summer festival and invited Candy with the girls. Candy was so excited that she got lost and became a prize. Miyuki and the others soon found and won her and had a great time watching the fireworks. Summer was almost over and Miyuki went to school where Nao was being a scary cat from reading a scary book. Akane suggested they go around the school explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school. While walking through it, Majorina turned the school into an Akanbe, with Majorina go into her Ultra form and several, mini Akanbe produced by the school itself. When they got out of the Akanbe school, they purified by using Princess Form and Rainbow Burst. When walking home from school, Reika reminded them of their summer home works and tuition which Miyuki claimed it is more scarier than ghosts. The next episode/day, The girls met with their teacher, Sasaki Sensei who reminded them to complete their homework before school starts. Akane, Miyuki, Yayoi and Nao got worried as they had not finished theirs. Candy and Miyuki found a strange dice and roll it. Everyone got sucked into a strange world and saw the commanders in and they told the Pretty Cures if they don't finish by 6:30, they'll be stuck forever. Cure Sunny face Wolfrun in a Go-Kart game. Wolfrun cheated but Cure Sunny used Sunny Fire to give a big boost and won the race. All of the Pretty Cures manage to win all games, but one. They have to remain happy at the end of the ride in the ferris wheel. When they got on, they saw an image of Sasaki Sensei scolding them for not doing their summer work. All of them were now depressed seeing this, except Cure Beauty and Candy. Beauty encouraged them and would help them when it is over. From the encouragement from Beauty, they remained happy and won the game. After beating the Akanbe, got out of the game and doing their homework... they didn't complete all of it and get an extra lesson by Sasaki Sensei and all of them are now depressed of getting what they deserved. In the next episode, all of them didn't get to go overseas during summer. Miyuki always wanted to go to see a Real castle and others want to see places they dreamed of. They took advantage of the Magical Library and gone to many places they dreamed of going starting with going to France to see a Castle. After seeing all the places they wanted to go, their last stop was the Amazon River. While on the boat ride, Akaoni attacked and summoned Piranha Akanbe and ate Candy. It was too hard for them to swim, but Candy used the Dolphin Decor and turned them all to Mermaids. When Peace used Peace Thunder causing a big shock for the Akanbe and the Pretty Cures. They manage to defeat the Akanbe and collected the last 2 Decors. Back at the Magic Library, when putting the Decors into the Decor Decor, appeared was a mysterious clock. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki - Akane describes Miyuki as being a scatterbrain who can be serious when she wants to. Miyuki often showers her with hugs and encouragement whenever she feels down, and Akane values her as a true friend, risking herself to help Cure Happy, which gained her the Smile Pact to become Pretty Cure. However, she does not understand Miyuki's enthusiasm sometimes. Their relationship is similar to Nozomi and Rin in Yes! Pretty Cure 5! ''because she was the second Cure to join and in the movie, she held a close bond to Miyuki 'Kise Yayoi' - Despite teasing Yayoi lots about various things, the two seem to be good friends. Akane acknowledges Yayoi's talent in drawing and often praises her about it, making the latter blush with embarrassment. 'Midorikawa Nao' - Akane respects Nao as a fellow sports ace, and teasingly calls her a female "gang leader". The two seem to share a close friendship, probably due to their similar personalities, and are often seen together. And because of their similar personalities, they have a rivalry and compete with each other to see which one of them wins. 'Aoki Reika' - Akane seems to respect Reika, expounding her position as a member of the class committee and school council. She also describes Reika as being excellent at studies and calls her "Miss Popular". 'Brian Taylor' - Akane has a crush on Brian, after they spent some time together. She has shown him many things about Japan and she has learned a bit English by him. Akane got depressed when Brian left Japan, but they are having a postage friendship now. 'Misumi Nagisa' - Towards the end of Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi the Cures, old to new are seen interacting with one another. In the pre-credits image Nagisa can be seen chatting with Akane... 'Hyuuga Saki' - Another fellow Cure that is seen being friends with her, Saki as Cure Bloom appears to be interacting with Sunny as seen here in the pre-credits image of Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. Cure Sunny '"The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"' 太陽サンサン熱血パワー！キュアサニー！ ''Taiyou sansan nekketsu pawaa! Kyua Sanī! is Akane's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Sunny has the power of Fire. Out of the 5 Smile! Cures, Sunny has the most physical strength, she can even make earthquake with her punch, hike the giant boulders, and she has power to lift up Akanbe monsters single-handedly and fling them a fair distance away. For Glitter Force, her introduction is "When you mess with me, you're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny!" Attacks Sunny Fire - is Cure Sunny's signature attack. To make it work, Cure Sunny has to gain enough energy to perform it, once the energy is awaken, Cure Sunny causes her Smile Pact to create a fireball, and soon Cure Sunny does it like on volleyball, and sends, the ball towards the enemy. For Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Sparkle Fire. Sunny Fire Burning - is the upgraded version of Sunny Fire appearing on episode 40, when she does the same moves, however this time with bigger energy, and is mainly more powerful towards the enemy. Fire Shoot - is the combined attack with Cure March, used on episode 47. The attack can be done, as Cure March creates a wind ball, which is later thrown to Cure Sunny who sends her fireball, and both balls combine, and later are thrown to the enemy. Rainbow Healing - is the group attack, which appears on episode 12, and once the Cures gain the Miracle Jewel Decor, and all are on Tiara Mode, they are capable on defeating the Blue Nosed Akanbe. Rainbow Burst - is the second group attack, which appears on episode 23, the attack could be done with the Princess Candle, and also when they are on Princess Mode, and they are capable on defeating the enemy. Royal Rainbow Burst - is the third group attack, which appears on episode 32, you need the Princess Candle, and the Royal Clock, and when they are on Princess mode, they are capable on doing the attack. *Although the name is unknown, another attack is done with her friends, as Cure Sunny can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future!". This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. Princess Sunny After receiving the Red Giant Rose Princess Decor and Princess Candle, Akane can transform into her princess form named "Princess Sunny!" She transforms by putting the Red Giant Rose Princess Decor in the Princess Candle and yelling out "Pegasus, Grant Us The Power!" With the other Smile Cures in their Princess Form, they can perform the group attack called Rainbow Burst. Appearance Akane has short red hair worn in a small ponytail with long bangs on both sides of her face, held with 2 yellow hairpins on the right side. Her eyes are a matching shade of red as well. Her casual outfit consists of a loose long-sleeved orange dress-top with crisscrossing yellow stripes, red pockets and a red ribbon at the back, blue skinny jeans and red flats. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved, wide-necked shirt under a light orange tank top, khaki shorts, white stockings, and a pair of beige open-toe boots. She wears her school uniform with a red tie, and a orange sweater tied around her waist. Cure Sunny has bright orange hair, the upper part of which is worn in a single bun on top of her head with a few loose strands, while the rest is around chin-length and is let down loose. Her eyes also become a bright orange. Her tiara has one angel wing attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Like March, she wears her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light orange, with bright orange lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel orange frilly piece. Her arm protectors reach past her elbows, and are decorated with orange ribbons at the top and light orange folds at the wrist. Her boots are long as well, reaching past her knees with orange ribbons at the top. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a red circle, and the angel wing at the side of her tiara turns golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with orange hearts in the center, and she now wears them on her earlobes. In her Princess form, she wears a pale orange dress over her Cure uniform and it it fastened with an orange and light orange-striped bow on her chest with a golden brooch with the Smile Pretty Cure insignia etched in the center. Her hair lengthens past her shoulders and her bun turns into a bow. The orange wristbands on her arm warmers become slightly larger as well. Her white tiara is replaced with the same one as Tiara mode with the feather on the left side glowing yellow. A golden halo-like ring surrounds her head. The toe tips and heels of her boots are also slightly lighter. Etymology : 日 has multiple meanings, but the one that fits the best will be "sun". 野 means "field" or "plain". As a syllabus, "no" also indicates a possessive. Her surname can also mean "of the Sun". : Akane means Madder Red, the name of a shade of intense red. It is used mostly to describe the sun and sunset. In Episode 19, it was revealed that her father Daigo gave her this name because he wanted one that was easy to call, and just went with the first name he came up with using あ ("a"), the first character in the Japanese alphabet. Her mother Masako gave her this name because of a beautiful sunset (茜 or "akane") she saw on the day Akane was born, and hopes that Akane will possess a heart as beautiful as the sunset. Her name literally means, "madder red sun field." or "madder red sun field sunset." Songs Akane's voice actor, Tano Asami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Hoshizora Miyuki, Kanemoto Hisako, who voices Kise Yayoi, Inoue Marina, who voices Midorikawa Nao, Nishimura Chinami, who voices Aoki Reika. *Only One-derful! *One For All Duets *Friends☆Jet Coaster (Along with Fukuen Misato) *Saikou no sumairu (The Best Smile) (Along with Fukuen Misato, Kanemoto Hisaki, Inoue Marine, and Nishimura Chinami) Trivia *The color of the circle depicted on the Japanese national flag is officially madder red ("akane"), and the translation of Japan's name "nippon" is incidentally "Land of the Rising Sun". Coincidentally, the shape of Sunny's Cure Decor is a circle. *Cure Sunny is the first Pretty Cure to have pure orange theme color, while several previous yellow-themed Cures use orange as sub-theme color (Cure Pine, Cure Muse). However, her transformation Cure Decor is red. *Akane is the first Pretty Cure to come from Osaka and speak in the Kansai dialect. She is the second character overall to speak in Kansai dialect, after Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure!. *The air date of Episode 2, in which Akane becomes Cure Sunny for the first time, is coincidentally the birth date of her seiyu Tano Asami. **Like Akane, Tano Asami is also a Kansai native, born in Hyogo Prefecture. *Akane is the second Pretty Cure to have a shop named after herself, the first being Komachi. *Akane is the second Pretty Cure to be voiced by a Japanese pop idol, following Tsubomi (VA: Mizuki Nana) from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and was followed by Aino Megumi (VA: Nakajima Megumi) from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! **Tano Asami was the main vocalist of former vocal/dance group BOYSTYLE, whose work includes anime One Piece's past opening theme "Kokoro no Chizu". *Cure Sunny is the second Pretty Cure to control fire, and the third pyrokinetic in the franchise after Moerumba and Cure Rouge. *In Episode 11, Akane is shown to have a fear of heights. **Akane is the third Cure to have a fear of heights, preceded by Hanasaki Tsubomi. *Akane shares her family name with Rei Hino, aka Senshi of Fire, Sailor Mars from the anime Sailor Moon. However, the "hi" in Akane's surname is the kanji for sun, while Rei's is the kanji for fire. *Akane shares many characteristics with Aiko Seno from anime Ojamajo Doremi. *Most of the episodes that revolve around her have the word "Nekketsu" (lit: Hot Blooded). *Akane has the same real name as Fujita Akane of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure Max Heart *Akane shows these following similarities with Natsuki Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo): **Both have red as part of their theme colour - (Sunny's main theme colour is orange). **Both of their lead Cures have pink as their theme color - (Cure Dream and Cure Happy) **Both don't do so well in academics, but make up for that by excelling in sports. **Both of them have the same powers, that is fire. **Both undergo a significant change of their hair colors when they transform into their Pretty Cure forms. Rin's is from brown to red while Akane's is from red to orange. **Both are the second Cures of their respective groups. **They are both self-employed by their respective parents. **Both of their attacks have connections with their respective sports. Rouge delivers her Fire Strike by kicking it at the enemy just like a soccer strike, while Sunny delivers her Sunny Fire at the enemy like a volleyball spike. **Both of them are sporty Cures, and are also in love, although Rin's crush on Mucardia's human alias is short-lived... *Just like Cure Black, Sunny has enhanced physical strength **Both of them use their fists more when fighting. **Both can lift huge boulders single-handedly. **Both of them can grab monsters and throw them for a certain distance... *Her arm warmers are the same length as those used by Cure Bloom and Cure Passion. *Akane appeared as Cure Sunny to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 31 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Akane is the fourth sporty Cure to have fallen in love, preceded by Nagisa, Saki and Rin. *Akane is the second Cure to control the power of fire, the first being Rin and followed by Towa. *For the English dub Glitter Force, Akane (Cure Sunny) and Yayoi (Cure Peace) are the only two who keep their original Cure names, as Glitter Sunny and Glitter Peace. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure!